A Disney Love Story (ELSANNA)
by FreckledTakoyaki
Summary: Anna Lair is a 20-year-old disnerd girl who works at a Disney store for a living. A new chapter of her life awaits when she crosses her path with Elsa Andersen.
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

A Disney Love Story

**Author's Note: **

**This is my Elsanna version of my story 'A Disney Love Story' which is originally posted on Wattpad. ((pls check it out too thank you so much))**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

Another plain day in California. Random street sounds can be heard all over. Sun is smiling above the horizon, signaling the start of everyone's day.

She rubs the sleep in her eyes. Adjusting on the morning light coming from her blinds. It's 8:00 in the morning which she knew that she will be running late for work again and yet the gravity of her bed is more powerful. Ignoring the alarm, she let out a groan. "If only I can live with lots of money without working, I would be happier." she lazily said. But knowing that she doesn't have any other choice, she pulled herself up from the covers and she let out a very tired yawn. "But on the other hand, I don't have a choice. So, darn it. "

Anna's POV

Sometimes my alarm can be so annoying. Well, not 'Sometimes' but always. Ruining my lovely dream about unicorns jumping over the rainbow. Okay, that sounds so childish but who cares? Despite my age, I still do childish things. 20 isn't a bad age for doing things that makes you happy. Right?

My name is Anna Lair. I'm working at a Disney Store for a living. I really enjoy working there but sometimes I'm just so lazy to get up. I don't have any complaints against the store anyways. It has a good salary, nice people, a hassle-free job, and you have free access to Disneyland. How's that? Sounds great, right? Hell yeah, it does.

I grew up watching Disney cartoons. It's my main source of happiness up until now. After I graduated from High School, I applied right away hoping that it will turn out fine and it does. I'm working at the store for almost a year already and I don't have any regrets.

A morning ride is always a hassle because you need to deal with everyday traffic. Angry riders, angry citizens blowing up their horns violently, Gods. Can I have a flying carpet here so I can be away with this mess?

As the traffic eased already, I drive fast as I could. It's 8:45 am and my shift will start at 9 am. I blame my bed for this, damn it.

As I reached the parking lot, I parked my car and I quickly fixed my wavy auburn hair into a ponytail and put light make up so I can make myself look presentable (At least). I grab my backpack and get myself out of my car and I make sure that I locked it.

I run towards the entrance of the store and I was greeted by the entrance guard. I quickly run to the back office so I can put my things inside the lockers. It's 8:55 am and I'm so damn lucky that I made it.

"Running 'almost' late, huh?"

I shook my head as I heard a familiar voice. I let out a sigh before speaking. "Yeah, dud. Almost." he tapped my shoulder with a smirk on his face before grabbing me into a headlock. Seriously, this morning greeting from my best friend is the worst.

"Damn it, Kristoff! Can you please stop doing that? You're twice bigger than me! Have mercy. I suffer from your grip man."

"What? Isn't that our traditional greeting?" he said as he let out a chuckle.

Kristoff Norman. My only best friend since middle school. He has blond hair, 6ft. Tall, fair skin, average muscular body build and a pretty charming face. He always got my back whenever I get into trouble. He applied here after knowing that I got hired. I guess he's just so lucky that he got hired as well. It's a good thing that I have my best friend here with me though. I don't have a lot of friends. I'm just a plain girl who loves Disney. I didn't have any lovers as well. I'm a big loser for that category but I don't care. Someday my Prince will come (heh, I'm sorry, Snow white.) Kristoff, on the other hand, is a lucky man. A lot of girls in high school used to have a crush on him. He's a sweet guy, humble even. Despite his charming looks. He is also an athlete, he used to be part of the football team back then that's why he is a lady catcher. He's famous but he still stays by my side. He never left me behind despite that fame. He stays low-key, which I am grateful for. But we never had any romantic feelings for each other. Okay? We're just super best friends.

"Norman, Lair, settle yourselves now and start to work." Our store manager called us out. Kristoff and I bumped our fists together as we fixed our uniforms and we start with our daily tasks.

There are few people visiting the shop right now. Not too crowded, which is kinda good. For us, at least. I'm currently unpacking all the new arrival items that arrived yesterday. And putting it to their respective shelves. Kristoff, on the other hand, is currently entertaining a customer who shows interest in our Monster Inc. Stuff dolls. Kristoff is pretty good at sales talking, which I envy the most because I'm just an average employee here who doesn't do a lot of sales talk but well, It's fine. At least I'm not a trouble maker. I may look like one, but trust me, I'm not.

After unpacking the first 3 boxes of new items, I dusted my hands off and Kristoff offered me help.

"Hey, dork. Hand me those empty boxes. I'll return it to the stockroom. Assist the customer over there, will ya?" I pass him the empty boxes before giving him a nod. He turned on his heels while carrying the boxes. I scooted myself closer to the customer who shows interest in our Disney princess doll collection.

"Hi. How may I help you, Ma'am ?"

I showed my brightest smile as the customer turned her attention to me.

God freaking damn it. I don't know if this person is real, or am I just watching too many fantasies. This woman looks like she literally came out from a fairytale book. She has long wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, perfectly shaped lips, heart-shaped pretty face, pink-tinted cheeks, fair white skin. I'm starting to think that maybe she is a princess in her past life? Well, that doesn't sound so impossible actually. Maybe she is. Okay, I sound stupid.

"Uh, yeah. I just want to inquire about these dolls. I'm collecting a set of them."

The woman said with a slight smile on her face. I'm still a bit fazed by her undeniable beauty. I shook my thoughts off because I need to do my job here.

"Sure, Ma'am. These are limited edition Disney princess dolls. We can actually give a discount when you purchased a set of 8." I said while slightly pointing at the dolls that were neatly settled on the upper shelves. I really don't do sales talk a lot. I'm having a little anxiety attack whenever I do but this is also a part of my job so I need to overcome it at little by little.

The lady is now on her thoughts. I wonder if she's now convinced? Am I a good sales talker now? Heck. Cheer to me.

She blinked multiple times while tapping her chin with her forefinger.

"I'll get the set of 8 by next week maybe. I'm glad that you have these items."

She turned her gaze on me which surprises me a little. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Oh, sure ma'am. No problem. Do you need any other help?"

"Actually, I'm new here in this place. I'm so glad that I found this store. Maybe this will be my new regular store." she beamed me a bright smile and letting out a soft chuckle. I, on the other side, is internally screaming.

"Oh wow, that's good to know. Well, our store is pretty famous. A children's zone also, haha. Who doesn't love Disney anyways?"

"Maybe the evil people?" she let out a laugh while walking on the other side of the aisle where we're in. I followed her behind with this goofy smile on my face.

this time I let out a laugh. I can't believe that I'm having a casual conversation with a customer for the first time.

"So, how long have you been working here?" she turned her attention to me once again.

"Almost a year now. I'm loving my job here actually. Being a Disnerd working on a Disney Store? That's a dream work for me."

"Right, right. Oh well, I need to go now. Thank you for your assistance, A..nna?"

She scooted closer to read my nameplate that was attached to my uniform before giving me a small smile. I smiled back and waved at her as she walks towards the exit door.

"Thank you! Come again!"

Woah, that was.. Amazing? I really did had a casual conversation with a customer? Not to mention a 'princess-like beauty' of a customer?

I can say that she's the most beautiful woman that I've seen in my entire life. I wonder if she will visit our store tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2 - Pretty Good Mood

**Author's Note: **

**HI! So this is the 2nd chapter. This is kinda short but I hope you like it! Here goes nothing~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

It's 7:45 in the morning. The sun is beaming brightly through her blinds landing on her empty bed. The alarm clock has been neatly placed on its platform like no one even touched it. She's stretching her sleep away, Streaks of auburn hair sticking on her face, her hair's a big morning mess. Her pale freckles and lightly sun-kissed skin touched by the sunlight, she smiles gently. She doesn't look tired at all, she woke early before her clock starts to ring an endless ring. It is unusual yet surprising.

She grabs her towel and a set of clean clothes, humming in a rhythm of her pitter-patter toes. She feels different, obviously in a good mood. She did a quick shower before grabbing a meal. It's now 8:00 in the morning, pretty early prior to her shift but she is now well prepared. At least, she's not running late. She grabs her car keys and house keys before putting on her sneakers and she finally left the house. She hopped onto her car and starts the engine, driving out from the open garage going to the driveway.

Her drive going to work was fast. That's what she gets if she prepares early. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, humming silently. The smile never left her lips, wonder why she's like this?

Anna's POV

I feel pretty light today. Like, something's up? I don't have an idea. I'm just in a good mood. I entered the shop and greeted by the entrance guard. I smiled back and make my way to the back office. It's 8:40 am. I still have 20 minutes' spare which is surprising. I opened my locker to put my belongings there and I grab my clean uniform to change.

I tied my auburn hair into a neat bun and I attached my nameplate neatly on my uniform. Kristoff isn't here yet, which is unusual. He's usually an early bird.

I locked my locker and I was about to leave the back office when someone entered the door hurriedly and god freak, I almost choke my spit for my dear life.

"Dud, what the heck? You're going to give me a heart attack!"

Kristoff is panting while his forearm leaning closely to the lockers. His free hand grabbing his backpack that was hanging loosely on his shoulder. I checked my wristwatch and its already 8:50. Now I know why this big man is in a hurry.

This time, I scooted closer to him and patted his shoulder with a big smirk on my face.

"running 'almost' late, huh?"

He shook his head and gave me a dumbfounded face. "Yeah, dud. Almost." he looks funny. This is a first, seeing him running late.

"What's up? Mr. Early bird? This is the first time you're running late."

".. Well, my alarm is a traitor, my dog is acting like a baby. That's all." he said followed with a sigh as he brushes his messy blond hair up using his left hand.

"At least you made it, big man." I said as I let out a chuckle. He fixes his uniform and his nameplate. He turned his gaze at me with a blank look on his face. I raise an eyebrow wondering what's up with him.

He lifted his arms slowly before grabbing me quickly into a headlock. Oh, come on!

"Hey! You oaf, stop it!"

I'm struggling with his tight grip and he's brushing his knuckles lightly on my head. He just let out a hearty laugh before letting me go. I punched his shoulder and giving him an annoyed face.

"Oh sorry, you little squirt. I just can't help it."

"You know, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"Awww, come on now. I was just messing with you."

"You know I'm already a mess."

"I know. You dork."

He placed his arm around my shoulders as we left the back office together.

"Norman, work on the cashier today. Logan took an emergency leave."

Mr. Geppetto, our store manager said as he tapped Kristoff's shoulder lightly. Kristoff gave a small smile and a nod.

"Alright, got it!"

Kristoff left me on my spot and I was about to leave to check the aisle of toys when Mr. Geppetto clears his throat lightly so I turned to him again.

"Do you have a moment, Ms. Lair?" Mr. Geppetto said as he put his hands behind his back.

I rubbed the back of my neck slightly because the nervousness kicks in. Did I do something bad? Am I in trouble? Oh, Gods, I don't want to lose my job! I need this job. Mr. Geppetto noticed then he let out a soft laugh.

"Oh dear, don't worry. You're not in trouble."

The tone of his voice is gentle which reassures me that nothing is wrong. Wow, I'm just an advanced thinker.

"Sure, Sir." This time I feel a bit relaxed as I put my hands inside my pants pocket.

"I'm just happy to see you yesterday interacting with a customer without a hint of uneasiness in your face. That's a first, honestly."

So, he noticed me yesterday? Woah, man. Though I admit that I did a good job yesterday having a casual talk with a customer.

"You think so, sir? I'm trying because I know that is a part of my job as well. Sooo-"

"You did great. My dear."

He placed his hand on my shoulder with a light squeeze. He smiles so proudly because he knew that I'm not into sales talking a lot. Every time I did, I stutter and I almost fail but Mr. Geppetto is always there to guide me.

Mr. Geppetto is a good man. He's like a grandpa figure to every one of us here in the store. His management is good that's why we don't have any complaints. Mr. Geppetto is also good at handling the kids who used to visit our store that's why the kids loved him too. He's like the usual grandpa that you'll see on a fairytale book who loves to read you bedtime stories, Who looks after you with so much care. Mr. Geppetto was the one who made me believe that dreams can come true.

I remember the first time I stepped into this store. I was a fresh grad, holding my folder filled with documents. I was gulping repeatedly because of nervousness. My hands are sweaty and fidgety. Then an old man came out from the office with a firm look on his face which made me squirm. I want to run away, I want to poo because that was my first time applying for a job. Not to mention one of my dream jobs. I greeted him with a shaky voice. I even stutter too but he tapped my shoulder and smiled. Beckons me to follow him to the back office so I did. He offered me a seat in front of his desk, I obeyed. He said that I should relax because he's not a bad guy. The tone of his voice sounds like a grandpa who pacifies a child. I don't know but I suddenly felt relaxed at that moment. He started asking me everything. Like a normal interviewer does. The last question he asked was about my dream. I keep silent for about 10 seconds before letting out a small sigh and finally, an answer. I said, my dream is to run a business like this in the future. I mentioned that it may sound impossible because I don't have any confidence in myself. I looked down on my lap like I'm having an urgent interest on them, Mr. Geppetto spoke again. He said that I have a big heart and a good soul. I find it weird and surprising. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly because of confusion as I asked myself internally if he is a fairy godfather or something? The next thing I knew it, he stood up from his seat and extended his right hand to me. I look at him for seconds before he mouthed the words that made me jumped to heavens. "You're Hired. Welcome to my Disney Store." 

"keep up the good work, Anna. You'll gain more confidence. I can see that."

I smile widely and nodded like a child. Yeah, I look stupid but meh, I feel happy.

"Thank you, Sir. I will do my best."

"The customer is very pretty. She even looks like a princess. How's your talk with her?"

My eyes widen like golf balls. I can feel the blood rush inside my body. It feels weird.

_I didn't even ask her name_

"Uhh, yeah. Uhm. She's interested in our Disney princess doll set because she's collecting a set of them and she said that she will purchase them next week. She's new in this place and pretty glad that she spotted our store. She even said that she'll visit here more often. " _yeah something like that_

I never notice at first that I speak with high energy that made Mr. Geppetto laugh. I feel embarrassed so I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

" Well, I see. You really had a good time. I wonder if she will come back here today? Anyways, keep up the good work, Anna. I'm proud of you." He said once again before giving me a comforting smile as I give him a nod.

It's our lunchtime so I and Kristoff are heading to the near mall to find something to eat. We stopped at the nearest food court and took an empty booth. We ordered double pound burgers and large cheesy fries and fresh orange juice. I can't stand sodas so I prefer to have juice. Kristoff took a seat across mine. He took a big bite on his burger and swallowing it for like 3 seconds. Damn it. Sometimes I wonder if he has a set of teeth on his throat as well.

"Man, you eat like a monster."

I said as I chew on my fries.

"Said a girl who is also a big eater."

He eyed me then took another bite

"But I can't swallow food in 3 seconds! Do you have teeth on your throat?"

We shared a loud laugh that made everyone who passed by gave us a 'What the hell' look.

We are always like this. We do crazy and idiotic things together ever since we first met.

".. So, how was the girl yesterday? "

I almost choke on my drink. Seriously.

"The girl? Who's?"

Kristoff gave me a blank face before scratching his eyebrow slightly.

"Short-term memory much? The pretty girl yesterday who visited our store!"

Now it made sense. I'm floating in the universe again. I smile sheepishly and tap the bottle of my orange juice with my fingers. I feel the same sensation of the blood rushing to my body again which I found really weird.

"Yeah. She's uhm. Fine? Like a regular customer."

Kristoff is now giving me a knowing smirk and he wiggles his eyebrows. He looks like a complete idiot when he's doing that.

"What?"

"Do you think she's beautiful?"

God freak, why would he ask me that? What's wrong with him

"Yeah, she is. She's a goddess-"

The words slipped from my lips suddenly. Gods can I just shut up?

Kristoff is grinning at me like a clown with an evil thought inside his mind. I don't know what it is but I don't want to know either. I'm acting weird. Yes, she is a beautiful, charming woman. Maybe I just envy her for that because I'm just a plain-looking girl with a messy auburn hair, I don't have fair white skin like her because I have a slightly tanned skin sprinkled with tiny freckles. I'm not that shape-y, I'm skinny and I'm not that tall. Nobody wants someone plain like me.

"Anna dud, come on. I'm just messing with you. I just want to see your reaction."

"Why would you ask? Yeah I admit she's pretty. Maybe I envy her for that. It's not that I'm gay over her or something."

"Ohhhh. Not gay over her, yet?"

This time I completely choked on my food. I bumped my chest and I swallowed my drink to ease it. Damn freaking idiot. Kristoff is laughing his breath out while tapping the table with his left hand and his right hand placed on his tummy.

" Freaking hell, Kris! What do you mean by that?!"

I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin and glared at him. I'm gonna kill this man. Seriously.

"I'm sorry, I was teasing." he finally calmed himself down from his hysterical laughing session and giving me a smile. "Anna, I'm your best friend. I notice everything about you. Ever since middle school, you didn't have any interests with guys. So, I think maybe you might have an interest in girls?"

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. He's right, by the way. I never had an interest in guys. Maybe I'm just more focused on my hobbies and being a Disnerd? No cool guy wants a Disnerd girlfriend anyway because they find it weird and childish. Cool guys in our school prefer high maintenance girls or cheerleaders. And I'm out of that category that's why I never had a lover.

The girl yesterday was so far the most beautiful girl that I've seen in my 20 years of existence in this world. And it feels warm whenever I think about that girl. Oh, gods, what's this. Am I having a crisis now?

I keep silent and I have a sudden interest on my empty plate. I'm swimming in my thoughts again and I forgot about Kristoff who is staring at me.

"Hey, dork. It's okay. Nothing's wrong with that actually. Sorry for assuming it though but if ever you have something in mind about it, you can tell me everything."

I give him a look and a smile tug on my lips as he gave me a comforting smile.

"Do you think she'll come to our store again?"

And a follow-up question from this man.

"Mhmm, I've never seen her today. She did mention yesterday that she will visit our shop more often because she's new in this place. And she's glad that she spotted our store." I shrugged my shoulders as I played with the hem of my shirt lightly. "But she said that she will purchase some items in our store next week, so.." I waved my right hand in the hair dismissively and let out a small sigh "I think she'll visit the store next week. Not today or tomorrow." I'm acting pretty weird. There's this part of me who wants to see her again and to at least ask her name.

Kristoff, on the other hand, is smiling like an idiot. I want to punch his pretty face.

I looked at my wristwatch and our lunch break is almost over so we need to go back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Elsa Andersen

Anna's POV

Lunch is over so I and Kristoff came back to the store to do our jobs. it's 2:00 in the afternoon and it is the best time to take a nap but Nah, I can't do that here. Mr. Geppetto might end me. this will be my last shift of the week because tomorrow is my off. yeah, my most awaited time of the week. who doesn't want a day off? right?

I'm doing the necessary arrangements on the merchandise when someone interrupted me with a light tap on my shoulder so I turn around to see who is it and before I could speak, my eyes widened as I remember who is this person standing right in front of me.

Oh gods, oh universe, it is her! the princess came back!

"Hey there, freckled cookie."

_Wait, what? freckled cookie? seriously? Did she come up with that kind of nickname for me? that's cute and funny. Do I look like a cookie to her?_

"Oh hey, you're back."

I'm really smiling like an idiot right now and I know that I really look stupid in front of this beauty. I fixed my uniform slightly as she looked at me with a very bright smile and I can feel the familiar sensation inside me like, the blood is rushing inside again. Not knowing the particular reason why is it always like that. am I just a full dumb or something?

"Yeah, actually I'm just passing by. I've been to my work.. so, I just wanna drop by here."

She said as she turns her heels to my side to see the toys that I've been arranging.

_Wow, so she got a job around here too. I wonder where is she working?_

"So, are you going to get the Doll set now?"

I asked her and I let out a soft chuckle and she turns her gaze to me again and her lips curved into a smile._ gosh, this girl ain't tired of smiling, eh? is she a professional smiler? wait what, smiler? where the heck did that came from?_

"Not yet, I'm still saving up. I'll get those set next week for sure."

I nodded slightly with a small smile tugging on my lips as I continue to do what I've been doing a moment ago so I can finish it already.

"So, uhh. what time is your out?"

she leans her back on the shelf close to me as I shook my head to her direction and I put that last item that I'm holding on its proper place. "4:00 and it's my last shift today. tomorrow's my off."

"Uh-huh, Isn't great? day-offs are the greatest time of the week. tomorrow's my off too."

She let out a soft chuckle as she plays the tiny ribbon attached on the strap of her shoulder bag and I can't help but bite my bottom lip slightly to fight my urge to scream and to pounce at her because she's freaking adorable just by that simple actions. I don't know if I'm overreacting right now or she is just too adorable like it is her default. Gods, seriously. what in the freakin' hell is wrong with me.

"Anna? are you alright? you're spacing out."

_Oh great now I'm spacing out again - wait, did she just call me by my name? oh of course! I have my nameplate! darn it. she even said it yesterday before she left the shop. _

"Oh- y-yes. I'm alright, I'm sorry. maybe I'm just tired or uhm, something."

I shake my head lightly and waved my right hand dismissively in the air and I can feel the blood rush inside me again going up to my ears and to my cheeks. _It feels like I'm missing something important here. oh! her name!_

"Well, you'll be out in an hour so hang in there. after this, you're free!"

She tapped my shoulder while letting out a gentle hearty laugh. A laugh that princesses would do. I really want to bet that she's a royalty in her past life.

"Yeah, that's right. by the way, may I ask your name? I forgot to ask you that yesterday..hehe"

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly and she extended her one hand in front of me.

"Elsa. Elsa Andersen."

_Elsa. what a pretty name you got there, princess._

I took her hand in mine and we did a handshake. God freak! her hands are soft! I want to touch her hand for the rest of my life- wait, what? what the hell am I thinking? darn it!

"So, that's your real name right? or an Alias?"

She's referring to my nameplate and I shake my head as I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's my real name. Anna Lair at your service."

I was about to say something when I heard Kristoff calling me over the counter to fetch him the Toy Story plush bundle. "Coming! wait up!" I answered back as I turn my gaze again to Elsa.

"I'll go now, Anna. see you again next time!" she turned on her heels as she waved goodbye to me.

_Aww man, she's going now_

"Take care, see ya!"

I flopped myself on my bed as soon as I got home and I let out a contented sigh. finally! another work-week is done. I rolled on the other side of the bed as I sit up to reach for my laptop. I opened it and tap on the google chrome icon to log in to my Facebook account.

"Hoho, look at that. nothing's new on my chatbox. so meh."

An invisible light bulb pops up in my head and I feel a little excited about the idea that just came out from my mind so I quickly type on the search bar the name that I wanted to see.

_Elsa Andersen_

And good heavens. I found her! I clicked the 'Add Friend' button and while I'm waiting for the response, I clicked the album of her photos which is a half-bad idea because I can feel myself blushing so hard right now. she's freaking gorgeous in her every photo! come on!

"Aww, man! I look like a creep stalking a beautiful girl!"

I lay my back down again and I grab a pillow to cover my dumb-looking face but I hear a notification sound comes from my laptop so I get back to my sitting position to see what it is.

_'Elsa Andersen accepted your friend request'_

HOLY COW! THAT WAS FAST! NOW I CAN TALK TO HER-

But I don't know how to start a godfreak conversation and she might find it annoying or something. or maybe she will think that I have a crush on her and she might block me and she will not visit the shop anymore, I-

_**Elsa:**_

_'Hey! freckled cookie!'_

I froze for 10 seconds before I could process again. what did I just read? did she just send me a message first? Woah Woah, didn't see that coming but a big smile forms in my lips as I reply back.

_'Hey there, blondie.'_

_**Elsa:**_

'_you've found me here real fast lol'_

And she replies fast. Greaaaat Anna. You're having a good time now.

'_yeah, I just thought about it actually lol.'_

_Typing.._

_Typing.._

_**Elsa:**_

_'Glad you did tho. So we can talk about stuff! I don't have any friends here in Cali yet so I'm glad.' _

Really? Oh gosh. I want to be her friend! I'm biting my bottom lip as I tap on my keyboard because I'm still a nervous wreck when it comes to making friends.

_'lol we can be friends yknow'_

_Typing.._

_Typing.._

_**Elsa:**_

_'that would be great actually! I'd love too :D'_

I shifted my position and I lean my back on the headboard and I put my laptop on my lap so I can be more comfortable. after a few more replies, another tab popped up on my screen and It shows a familiar name on it.

_**Kristoff:**_

_'Heya there little squirt. I saw her earlier at the shop talking to you lolol'_

Goddamn Kristoff. so now what?

_'Yeah, she came back. so what's the big deal?'_

_**Kristoff:**_

_'I saw how you smile like an idiot because you're surprised that your great girl-crush came back'_

GIRL CRUSH?! Oh, come on! what makes him say that? I feel my ears and cheeks heating up again as my eyes widened and my heart beats faster than usual.

_'Damn bro! wtf? that sounds so ridiculous!'_

_**Kristoff:**_

_'Oh man, c'mon! it's ok to have a little crush regardless of the gender. nothing's wrong with that kiddo.'_

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_'Dud shut up. grrrr'_

_**Kristoff:**_

_'Lol yknow that I won't shut up unless you kill me. why not ask her to hang out?'_

What? ask her to hang out? Nah, that's a terrible idea.

But I want to be her friend. maybe a little hang out won't hurt, right? but hell, I don't know if she'll hang out with someone as plain as me. I wonder if she's fine with a plain potato like me though. she looks like a high-class fancy girl who would hang out with a bunch of fancy young adults too.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_'That's a terrible idea dud! I can't ask her to hang out with me!'_

A few minutes passed and I wonder if Kristoff is asleep or he's playing with his dog because I didn't get a response from him. I was about to browse something when another tab pops up again.

_**Elsa:**_

_'Uhm? who are you asking to hangout? lol. wrong sent?'_

_Oh shit, oh shit!_

I read Elsa's chat again and I want the ground to swallow me up right now. Hell freaking damn it! this is embarrassing! that's why I didn't get a reply from Kristoff!

_'Oh. sorry! wrong sent huhu. I'm really sorry. I was talking to my best friend Kristoff and I thought I replied on the right tab. nvm it. that's just a random topic between us'_

_Typing.._

_Typing.._

_**Elsa:**_

_'Sure. Okay. no biggie.'_

Phew, that was really embarrassing! This is all your fault, Kris.

_'DUD! I'm gonna kill you'_

_**Kristoff:**_

_'Woah there. I'm just waiting for your reply tho. I did nothing.'_

_'I replied! but It was sent to Elsa! dud wth this is your fault because you're teasing me.'_

_**Kristoff:**_

_'Ooohhhh so you got her facebook already and now you're talking to her? smooth. Way to go Anna, way to go.'_

_'Shutup man. I almost die in embarrassment. '_

_**Kristoff:**_

_'Nah, just ask her to hang out as friends. everything starts with a good friendship hehe you'll thank me later :P'_  
_  
Tap.._

_Tap.._

_'Whatever dud.'_

I hear my stomach growl so I should get something to eat and it's already 7:00 PM and I should get a shower too. I placed my laptop on the bed and I was about to reach for the door handle when another message notification sound pops up so I check it out.  
_**  
Elsa:**_

_'Hey, cookie. wanna hang out tomorrow? if you're free?'_

Did I read that right? she's asking me to hang out tomorrow?

I make my way back again to the side of the bed to give her a quick reply and an idiotic grin forms on my lips. again, I didn't see that coming! friends hang out won't hurt, right?

_'Sure. where and what time tho?'_

_**Elsa:**_

_'9 AM. I'll wait for you at Starbucks at the mall if that's okay with you? then we can go anywhere '_

Should I fetch her up from her house? uh nah, it's not a date so, no. WHAT AM I THINKING AGAIN?

_'Copy. I'll see you there :D'_

_**Elsa:**_

_'Looking forward to it cookie :D !'_

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

I really find it cute when she addresses me like that. Do I look like a cookie?

_'Haha. no prob. btw why you keep calling me a cookie? do I look like one?'_

_**Elsa:**_

_'Well, tbh Cookie was the first thing came into my mind that time so, yah. lol.'_

What? seriously? awww she's such a cutie!

_'LOL, you dork.'_

_**Elsa:**_

_'And your freckles are cute btw. they sprinkled your face just fine. see ya tomorrow!'_

Woah. I've never felt so happy? I can't explain the sensation but It's good that I make friends just fine? another achievement unlocked. I closed my laptop as I make my way out of my bedroom to grab some dinner.

_Tomorrow's gonna be fun_


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends? Friends!

_Blinded by the light coming from her blinds, messy copper strands sticks everywhere as her lazy head pops out from the thick blanket followed by a yawn and a lazy smile._

_Now that she's fully awake, a wide and knowing smile forms in her lips that made her almost jump in her bed._

_A smile never left her face since then._

Anna's POV

_Okay, so, uhhh. what should I wear? why am I stressing out! this isn't a date! _

I stumbled upon the carpet of my house because I'm becoming a mess right now thinking about what am I going to wear! I mean, it's not a 'date' but I really want to look good. upon opening my closet, I scan every shirt and pants that I own for me to decide which one should I wear.

"Damn, I really need to upgrade my wardrobe for god's sake."

I picked a plain black top, grey jacket, and a navy blue denim shorts. I make my way to the shower room to take a shower and to brush my teeth.

after 30 minutes of fixing myself, I grabbed my phone to see if there are any messages on my messenger app and there is one.

_**Elsa:**_

_'Hey cookie, are you up now?'_

A familiar name pops up and I quickly tap the text box below to give her a quick reply.

_'Hey, blondie! yeah, I am and I showered already'_

_**Elsa:**_

_'Cool, meet you at 9 at Starbucks.'_

I put my phone in my short's pocket and I grab a pair of white Nike sneakers. upon checking the time on my wristwatch, it's already 8:35 so I put my hair in twin braids and grabbed my bag-pack, and my keys.

I double-checked the house If there is anything that I forgot before leaving as I proceed to the carport to hop in my car.

The ride wasn't long, I reached the mall already and I search for an empty parking space. when I spotted one, I quickly turn my wheels and parked my car. before I go out, I pick my phone from my pocket and I saw a message from Elsa. _I bet she's here already._

_**Elsa:**_

_'Just got in, 5 mins ago. where you at? :D '_

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_'I just arrived in the parking. I'm on my way there now.'_

I get out of the car and locked it as I proceed to the entrance of the mall to look for Starbucks. I don't know why I feel kinda nervous right now. my palms are slightly sweaty. I turn to the right and I finally saw the big sign of 'Starbucks' so I increased my walking speed.

When I finally reached the shop, I saw a familiar girl wearing a cute pastel blue sundress. her hair in loose but adorable braids, blonde strands framing her perfectly shaped face _Oh my god, she's drop dead gorgeous. and here I am looking plain as ever._

"H-Hi" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? THIS IS JUST STAMMERED?_

"Hey! didn't see you coming right this way."

I took the seat across from her and upon looking closely, her smile is radiating again. _that damn smile. so pretty and it hurts._

"Sorry to keep you wait."

"Oh, no. I'm totally fine. are you okay? your face is turning red."

Me? turning red? _Oh crap! this is so embarrassing! _

I shook my head and let out a nervous laugh as I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. I drummed my fingers lightly on the table while I chew on my lower lip lightly. the nervousness kicks in and I don't know why. I don't want to make a mess out of me today oh please, universe!

"No! I'm fine. I'm uh, alright. yeah. y-you look beautiful today by the way- not that you didn't look beautiful the other day! it's just you're beautifuller- I don't mean that you're fuller, you know.. it's just more beautiful."

Now I become a blubbering mess. god freak! I covered my face using my shaking hands. now, this is awkward and embarrassing at the same time. how can I face her now? she will freak out for sure. "Ah, damn. I'm sorry-"

A gentle laugh echoed in my ears. it sounds really heart-warming so I look up to the undeniable beauty in front of me. Oh dear, she's laughing at me.

"Anna please! what a flattery. and hey, it's okay, silly. no need to cover your face."

"Dear gods, Elsa. you're going to be the death of me."

I mumbled under my breath and I hope that she didn't hear anything. I'm sure I'll be dead by now if she did.

"Did you say something?"

I raise my head up to look at her but now she's too close with a confused look on her face. Holy cow, I pray to the universe to save me.

"Oh, nothing. we should order now. shall we?"

"Mmmhm, sure thing." She shifted on her seat again and flash me a small smile. she put a small strand of her hair behind her ear as she eyed the menu.

xxxxxxx

"One grande matcha latte for me with java chips and one grande cookies and cream please."

I said to the counter as I paid both of the drinks. I return to my seat and waited for my name to be called to fetch our order.

"I'll give you my payment later cookie."

"Nah, it's okay. my treat today!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes lightly at me and she pouted her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. she looks cute when she pouts!

"But- "

"No buts! hmm, how about this? I treat you today then you'll treat me next time we go to Starbucks again."

I countered and I crossed my arms in front of mine too and raised a brow.

"Well, sounds fair enough then. sure thing!" 

xxxxx

We stayed here for a while, enjoying our drinks. Now I felt really comfortable. I didn't stammer at all which is good. I've never felt like this in a long while. Kristoff was the last one who I hang out with. having a new friend feels good, I never knew that I'll make a new one again and I know it sounds pathetic but I don't have many friends like others. Elsa is sweet and kind, but I don't think we are totally friends now. I don't know if she will consider me as one though or am I thinking too many negatives again?

"So, tell me something about you. how did you end up here in Cali"

I said as I sip on my latte. We've been talking about how did I get my job at the Disney Store and I wanted to know something about her too. she let out a small chuckle and she tapped the cup of her drink lightly with her fingers.

"Hmm, okay. actually, I was born in Ireland. but I grew up in New York. "

"Woah, no way! you're an Irish? that's cool! that answers my question. you look _very _British and princess-y"

"Say what now? you dork!"

Elsa laughs as she took another sip from her drink. That's why she looks like royalty. that explains it! she's an Irish. maybe she is an Irish princess in her past life. Okay, another dumb theory. I smiled at her and I let her proceed with her story. I want to know more about her life and I'm really, really interested.

"My mom said, when I was born, she decided to take me with her to my grandparents in New York when I turn a bit older because she and dad had..misunderstandings that they ended up.. you know..separated."

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mhmm, so when I turned 10, we go to New York to live with my grandparents. that was the first time they saw me. they look really happy and I'm really happy to meet them as well, grandpapa and grandmama are so kind, sweet, and caring."

"They sound really nice." I smiled and let her continue

"Yes, they are! so, I continued my study there but before I graduate from high school, mom flew back to Ireland to finish her terms with dad to formally file a divorce.."

I noticed the sadness in her eyes and I don't know what hit me in the head or my brain just malfunctioned or something but I reached out to her one hand and gave it a light squeeze. she was surprised, of course, but I gave her a comforting smile.

"Hey, if you're not comfortable sharing it, it's okay. we can talk about other stuff."

She shot me a small smile as she touched my hand. I can feel the electricity building up inside me and it feels really weird.

"It's okay, I'm fine, cookie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and that was long ago. I'm okay now. thanks."

I smiled back as I slowly removed my hand because I don't want it to be awkward and my hand might get sweaty.

"So, after that. mom hasn't returned. I miss her so much, but she always checking up on me if I'm doing well. I hope she's fine there and I hope that she will find time to visit me again."

"Does she live alone now?"

"The last time we talked, she said she's living with her sister, my aunt. so I know that she's fine and she's doing well. she's been busy too with our family business so I don't get a lot of chances to talk to her. when I finished high school, she asked me if I wanted to go to college but I said I'm not sure about it. and I want something more than just attending college."

"Mhmm, what is it?"

She paused for a moment and drummed her fingers on the table slightly and turn to face me again with a smile tugging on her lips.

"I want something magical. sounds funny, but I don't know. that's how I describe it."

"Awesome. no wonder you are a Disnerd as well."

We both share a hearty laugh. this is really heartwarming. having someone to talk about things like this.

"So, how do you end up here in California?"

"Hmm, after knowing that my mom will stay longer in Ireland to handle our business there, and I'm a fresh high school graduate, I wanted to find a job. because, you know, I can't just sit and wait for my mom to provide me my monthly allowance. I want to make my own money too. so I said, I wanted to explore some things. I wanted to pursue what I really want so I made a tough decision to start a new life here in California. at first, my grandparents are kinda hesitant with the idea but in the end, I still got their support. I always check up on them if they're doing well and I'm glad that they are. I wanted to pay them a visit soon too but I'll save up for the flight."

"That's brave of you. you've become an independent woman. Where do you work, though? if it's okay to ask."

"I work at a book store. You know, I love books as well."

_Ohhh, a book nerd. I see._

"Ohh, I see..so you live alone too? right?"

"Yeah, which is hard at first, but it's okay. how about you? do you live alone?"

"I used to live with my parents here but they moved out to our house in Texas because dad needs to watch over the farm."

"Cool! you have a farm there?"

"My grandfather was the original owner until he got sick so he asked dad to take over. but I decided to stay here in California. like what you said, I wanted to pursue something here. I want something magical. that's why I applied to Mr. Geppetto's Disney Store and now I have many chances to visit Disneyland! isn't great?"

"That's amazing! I think we share some similarities here." 

after an hour, we decided to stroll around the mall. we do some shopping too, small talks while walking, food trips, making fun of each other just like normal best friends would do. We didn't notice the time because we're having too much fun.

xxxxx

it's already 6:00 and I think it's best to take a rest from our all-day activities. we reached the parking space where I parked my car and I unlocked it.

"Woah, what a day. I can't feel my legs!"

Elsa let out a chuckle as I open the passenger door. _wow, what a gentleman_

"Get in, _My fair lady_." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully and bowed slightly mimicking a good gentleman. she slapped my shoulder lightly as she gets in. I hopped inside as soon as she's inside. we put our shopping bags in the back seat and I started the engine.

"Do you want to go straight home now?"

She turns to my side with that smiling bright sapphire eyes. she looks..magical. there is a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach and I don't know how to explain but I _kinda_ like it.

"Hmm? how about we get some fresh air?"

I pulled the car out from the parking lot with a goofy smile on my face. "Sooo, a park will do?" I said without breaking my sight on the road.

"Park it is!"

The drive was silent, but a comfortable silence until we reached the park. almost empty because it's getting late. kids holding hands with their mom going home, others wrapping up their picnic set-up, couples walking while holding hands and the moon starts to peak on the horizon.

The wind is pretty chilly, but not too much. I opened the passenger door for Elsa and I locked the car as we searched for an empty spot. as we reached a perfect spot under the big oak tree, Elsa removed her sneakers to feel the cold grass underneath. I sit right next to her and we are both gazing at the sky.

"feels great to have a friend to sit with you like this."

this time I turn my gaze to her side. she's still looking up at the sky and her smile never left her face since this morning. _this girl really ain't tired of smiling. like she signed a contract to it. _okay, that was silly of me.

did she just mentioned.. _friend? _does she consider me as her friend now? Oh boy, I really want to punch my face right now for thinking too much negativity.

"You're right. well, the only friend I have is Kristoff. he's working at the store too. he's my best friend since middle school."

This time she turns her gaze to me and we both looking at each other now.

"Would you consider me as your friend too?"

There's a slight hint of sadness on those sapphire eyes. does she think that I would not consider her as my friend? I never knew that we're thinking over the same thing.

"Of course! actually, I was thinking about the same thing too..If you would consider me as your friend as well..guess I'm thinking too much about it." I look down at the grass, suddenly having a small interest in them. "You know, I don't have any other friends aside from Kristoff. I'm not good at making friends. people make fun of me when I was in school because I'm a nerd. I'm glad that I met him. he never left my side." I shook my head to meet her eyes again and she's giving me a comforting smile. "And I'm glad that I met you too." I smiled.

"We're on the same boat. I'm a lonely girl from Ireland who grew up in NYC, no friends, searching for something new here in California and I ended up dropping by at the one particular store and I met an adorable girl."

"Funny, right? we're overthinking that we would not end up as friends or something because we're both afraid to be rejected. to be rejected by people, to be left alone, to be out of place. people do come and go. but-" she interrupted me as she squeezes my hand gently.

"Only true ones will stay." she continued.

We stayed silent for a while. I let out a contented sigh as I intertwined my fingers to hers while we're both gazing at the stars above.

"Hey, I will let you meet Kristoff if you're stopping by on our store again next week!"

"Sure thing. that sounds fun. Besides, I'm going to get those doll set next week!"

It's getting pretty late so we dusted our butts off as we walk to my car where I parked it. we hopped in and drive home. another silent drive, only the sounds from my stereo is filling the atmosphere.

the road is silent, random street lights peeking everywhere. I took a quick glance at the girl beside me and she's gazing outside the window.

xxxxx

_it's 8:00 in the evening, they're standing in front of the other one's apartment saying their goodbyes. obviously, the two had a fun day enjoying each other's company. _

"Thank you for today, Anna. I really enjoyed it! I hope we can hang out more often."

"Pfft, of course, we will! have a good night, _princess_."

"You too, cookie."

_The copperhead girl hopped in her car and drive home safely. her smile never left her face, the new warmth inside her feels strange but inviting. never did she knew that this day will be the start of another chapter in her life. a whole new world awaits, a new sky to explore, a new adventure to be ventured._

_xxxxx_

**(Author's note: Hello! reader! I don't know how many readers I have right now but as long as there is someone out there who reads my story, I will continue writing. I may not be a good writer but I'll try. thank you for reading! til the next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Thinking Of You

Flipping through the pages of the half-finished book is the only sound that can be heard around her apartment living room. she occasionally turns her attention to her phone placed on her coffee table like she's waiting for someone's call or message. If there is none, she'll return to her book.

Elsa has been in a pretty mood ever since she had her first encounter with the copper headed girl at the store. She admitted to herself that this girl is like a big ball of sunshine who can brighten up her day. Those sincere teal eyes, warm smile and a charming face. There's this warm feeling inside her yet she still wonders why is it like that.

She smiles to herself as she remembers the events yesterday. She never felt so happy to have Anna's company the whole day. It is true that she never had many friends in her life and she's glad that she met the copperhead. _I wonder what's she's doing right now on a Sunday morning? _she thought to herself as she put her book down on the coffee table and grab her phone. She's contemplating if she will call Anna or not.

_What If she's busy? Or she's still sleeping and with a sudden message, she'll be annoyed?_

She's nibbling her bottom lip slightly as she scrolls through her contacts. They did manage to exchange phone numbers yesterday in between their shopping spree. _Just send her a message. Come on, Elsa! Sending a message won't cause any harm._

She let out a small sigh and she was about to tap Anna's contact when she received a notification.

The name that appeared on her screen is the name that makes her eyes brighten.

Xxxxxx

Elsa's POV

I'm being silly for contemplating too much. I was about to tap Anna's contact when I received a notification and the negativity washed out instantly when I saw the sender's name.

_Anna!_

I quickly tap the message and read it with a wide smile on my face. If I can see myself right now, I bet that I look ridiculous.

_**Anna:**_

_'Good morning, Queen! :P'_

Pfft, what? She's calling me 'Queen' now? This dork.

I giggled and tap the text box below to give her a reply.

_'Good morning to you too, Cookie. You sleep well?'_

_**Anna:**_

_'Yeeeep. How about you?'_

Wow, she replies fast. I sent her a few replies and I didn't notice the time. It's about time to get ready for something. I got this _very _important thing to do today.

I feel so giddy inside and I want to see her again soon. Ah! Of course! I'll drop by at the store tomorrow after work. Great, I'll get to see her tomorrow then. Besides, I'm going to get the doll set by Friday. I'm so excited to have them because it will be my birthday gift to myself.

I'm really happy that I spotted the store. Not to mention that I also met a wonderful girl. Just a simple thought of Anna really makes me fuzzy inside and I don't know why but I like the feeling. I'm so glad too that I have this newfound friendship with Anna. I hope that it will last.

I get up from the couch and I go to my room to get some fresh clothes and to take a shower. I have my phone with me so I can listen to some music while I'm showering.

I put it on shuffle as I took my clothes off and step into the shower. I hum silently with the song that is playing as I wash my platinum blonde locks.

_**A whole new world**__**  
**__**A new fantastic point of view**__**  
**__**No one to tell us, "No"**__**  
**__**Or where to go**__**  
**__**Or say we're only dreaming**_

My mind wandered about the events yesterday again. The way Anna gave me such flattery comments about how I look. I feel a bit embarrassed but I never showed it because I don't want to make a big embarrassment out of myself. She looks so cute when she gets embarrassed because it's too obvious that it makes me want to tease her. _Maybe I'll get to that point one day. I want to see more of her cute sides._

_**A whole new world**__**  
**__**A dazzling place I never knew**__**  
**__**But when I'm way up here**__**  
**__**It's crystal clear**_

These feelings inside me feel so new yet confusing. Is it because we're friends who share the same passion and interest in things? _Yeah, maybe._

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**__**  
**__**(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)**_

As I finished, I grab a clean towel and dries myself before I go back to my room to get prepared. This is going to be a looong day.

When I'm completely dressed, I studied myself in the mirror before I go. I'm just wearing a simple outfit. A simple grey v-neck shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers and I put my hair in a single braid. I grab my messenger bag and house keys before leaving my apartment.

I walk on the road to wait for a bus and I hope that I won't be late. _I really need to have my own car. _

Its 9 am and the audition will start at 10. I still have an hour to get on time.

Xxxxxxx

Anna's POV

I got nothing to do on Sundays, normally I would just watch a bunch of movies the whole day or to play some games. Elsa said that she will be busy today because she has something to do. Busy on Sundays? That's unusual.

I wonder where is she going though. I sent her a message to remind her to keep safe. I want to spend some time with her again. Yesterday was just so perfect! I really had so much fun. _Aww, man. I miss her already- wait, what?! I sound like a needy girlfriend! Well, yeah. We're both girls and we're friends..soooo.. damn it! Whatever!_

I shake my thoughts off and I grab my remote control to switch the TV on. Time to watch some movies! I log in to my Netflix account and I was about to scroll for some movies, my phone started to ring. I grab my phone on the couch and I check the caller ID.

_Kristoff?_

_'Hey, dud. What's up?'_

I answered the call while I'm still searching for a movie to watch.

_"Hey, squirt. Can I come over to your house today? I have a pizza."_

_Woah, I need that pizza for my movie marathon. _I sit back on the couch and put the remote on the coffee table. Maybe I'll just wait for Kris.

_'Okay dud. See yah! '_

Xxxxxx

"Oh, shit! I hated this scene! Poor Simba."

Kristoff blurted out before he took a bite on his slice of pizza. We're watching The Lion King 2019. Kristoff happens to have the Bluray copy. I took a bite on my pizza as well as I occasionally gaze at my phone that is right next to me. _Elsa must be really busy today huh. Should I send her a text? _

I grab my phone and I scroll through the messages to find Elsa's thread when some sneaky bastard is staring at me with a knowing smirk on his face. _Seriously, this man is a total idiot._

"What?" I asked as I raise my eyebrow. He paused the movie and he shifted his position on the couch, now facing me.

"Okay, come on. Tell me." He let out a toothy grin and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

_Obviously, he wanted to know what happened yesterday! Okay, let's pretend that I have no idea what is he talking about._

"Uhm, tell you what?"

"Really? Really Anna? Isn't it obvious? Tell me about yesterday!"

_Okay, I'm officially in a hot seat._

"Uh, we went to Starbucks, we went shopping and food trip." I casually said.

Kristoff looks like he's not buying it. He wants to know every detail of it. Ugh.

"That's it? Come on, we both know that there is something special!"

_Something special, huh? Oh nooo, I feel the weird blood rush again! Damn it!_

"Well, we talked about stuff. I get to know something from her like, she's an Irish! But she grew up in New York. she's working at a book store, she's a strong, independent woman."

Kristoff is now giving me a wide smile but urges me to continue. I nibble on my lower lip lightly before I continue speaking.

"She told me that she doesn't have any friends.. so, at the end of the day I reassure her that I can be her friend. You know what? It is kinda funny that we worry over the same thing."

Kristoff just nodded his head with a smile tugging on his lips as I let out a small smile. "She doesn't have any friends, same as me. Because the only friend that I have is you. So, when we went to the park, we're sitting under the big oak tree-"

"YOU TWO KISSED?!"

My body went cold for some weird shit reason and my eyes grew out like the size of golf balls and I can feel the heat in my face.

"WH-WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DUDE! NO!"

I blurted out and my face is red as a tomato. Kristoff, on the other hand, is laughing hysterically. One day, some police will find me in a dark alley with a dagger in my hand and a murdered best friend. I'm gonna kill this man.

I grab a couch pillow and I hit him hard in the face. "I hate you, man!"

"What? Okay, okay- sorry! I was just teasing you!" his hysterical laughter turns into soft giggles as he calms himself down.

"We never did that! we just talked, and we hold hands-" _God freak! IT JUST SLIPPED!_

"oooooh, smooth. Way to go, kid. Way to go." Kristoff is now wiggling his eyebrows with a knowing smirk on his face. Urgh! Can I just throw him away out of my house!

"S-shut up! It was nothing! We're friends. Okay? Nothing else!"

"Yeah, fiiine. Good luck with your girlfriend."

I hit him with the pillow again as he continues to laugh. I cover my face with my both hands because I can still feel the weird freak blood rush in my face coming to my ears. _Elsa would never see me more than a friend! She would never date someone like me! Come on!_

I grab my phone again and I open my gallery to see a picture of me and Elsa yesterday. A smile forms in my face and I can't stop smiling like an idiot. _We're so cute together. Wait, what? Silly, silly me!_

I'm just happy that we have this friendship though. I'm contented with that. _yeah..maybe._

_xxxxxx_

**Author's note: Hello! sorry if this is a short chapter. I hope you guys like it though.**

**The 'Audition' part on Elsa's POV is a secret. Maybe I'll spill the beans on the next chapter. Bye! ;) **


End file.
